The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article of pants type and, more particularly, to such an article having laterally opposite side edges defined by bonding lines along which front and rear bodies are intermittently bonded together.
Disposable wearing articles such as training pants or a diaper basically comprises a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, and often, particularly in the case of a diaper, an absorbent core sandwiched between these top- and backsheets. In addition to these basic components, such a wearing article of the prior art usually includes elastic members provided in association with waist- and leg-holes, respectively, in order to provide a wearing fitness and a body fluids leakage preventing function. In regard to the types of such an article, on the other hand, besides the so-called open type which has been extensively used, the pants type has recently attracted consumers' attention because of its easiness for use. Specifically, the pants type is advantageous, for example, in that a good wearing fitness is obtained, the trouble of body fluids leakage possibly occurring around the waist- and/or leg-holes can be substantially prevented and the wearing procedure is very easy.